1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-shaft stationary gas turbine for electricity generation, having a bladed rotor welded together from a plurality of disks, hollow spaces being present between the disks and axial passages fed with cooling air being present in the periphery of the rotor between the rotor surface and platforms formed by the rotor blades and segmental heat barrier plates.
2. Discussion of Background
Gas turbines of this type are known, the cooling air being taken from the high-pressure part of the compressor in the known gas turbines.